1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary position apparatus for injection molding machine, and more particularly to an auxiliary position apparatus for injection molding machine which can make an injecting hole of a mold aim at a nozzle of an injection molding machine precisely and rapidly.
2. The Related Art
At present, injection molding machines include two kinds of types: horizontal type and vertical type. A mold should be placed on the injection molding machine before a product is formed. Generally, the injection molding machine has a nozzle and the mold defines an injecting hole therein. When the nozzle precisely aims at the injecting hole, liquid material (e.g., plastic) flow out of the nozzle and inject into the mold along the injecting hole to finish the injection molding operation.
In order to make the nozzle and the injecting hole in alignment with each other rapidly, the mold placed on the horizontal type injection molding machine adds a locating ring thereon to achieve the purpose, while the mold is to correspondingly define a groove to install the locating ring.
However, when the mold has not a groove, it has to be done manually with a visual check in order to make the nozzle be in alignment with the injecting hole. It is not only time-consuming, but also difficult to precisely make the nozzle be in alignment with the injecting hole.